


Гелиотроп

by dunkelgrau



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: "Got That From My Grandma" Meme, Basically Sex Pollen But More Pollen Than Sex, M/M, Made in USSR - sex implied but not detected
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Помните фанфики в духе: «Профессор, я свалился в чан с приворотным зельем»? Вот это его духовный брат.Только с сюжетом и без особо безбожного стёба, воткнутый в произвольное место первого сезона.Привет вам, друзья и братья,У моих не валяйтесь ног —Должны наконец понять вы,Что я вам никакой не бог…(Король и Шут, «Идол», 2004.)Юноша обрадовался, вернулся к красавице королевне и поднес ей золотое яблоко. Тогда у той уж не было больше никаких отговорок.(Братья Гримм, «Белая Змея», 1812.)
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Гелиотроп

**Author's Note:**

> Я бессовестно глумилась, цитировала Сапковского, Лавкрафта и наши мемы про бабушку и распущенный свитер, и вообще… Короче, с таким каноном и фанон соответствующий.  
> Бельевая верёвка, товарищи.

Капитан портлендской полиции, Его Высочество Шон Ренард, сидел в своей квартире и ждал стука в дверь.

В сущности, он никого не приглашал к себе этим вечером — равно как и вечером вчерашнего, позавчерашнего и поза-позавчерашнего дня. Отсутствие приглашения никоим образом не влияло на тот факт, что к нему всё равно приходили с маниакальным упорством. Уже четвёртые сутки, когда время шло к полуночи, в дверь квартиры Ренарда раздавался вежливый стук. И, откровенно говоря, капитан несколько изумился, когда в первый раз увидел на пороге детектива Ника Буркхардта.

Гримм настойчиво и, чтобы не сказать хуже, страстно просился внутрь. Как голодный вампир, который не может без разрешения переступить порог.

Стоило признать, что Ренард был уверен, что его подчинённый не знал его адреса настолько точно — и уж наверняка не имел явных причин заходить к начальству в такой час, в независимости от дня недели и национальных праздников. Разумеется, Ник не тревожил сон Ренарда — раньше полуночи у Его Высочества ложиться не получалось по профессиональным причинам, — однако самим своим непрошенным присутствием вводил в некоторое замешательство. Впрочем, уже выпроводив Ника во второй раз, Ренард утвердился в мысли: Буркхардт не запоминал своих ночных визитов к капитану. Он просто приходил в определённое время и просил впустить его, как запрограммированная на повторение одного и того же алгоритма сомнамбула.

Так что сегодня капитан спокойно разобрал скопившуюся за неделю почту, сочинил убедительно угрожающую ноту общине ведьм, без его санкции облюбовавших старое здание в складском районе, отложил до понедельника за недостатком улик материалы по нападению огра на магазинчик рыжехвоста в центре города. И принялся ждать.

Стук в дверь раздался без четверти двенадцать, когда Ренард уже начал обдумывать, насколько удачно будет достать из бара виски и позволить себе немного расслабиться в честь пятницы. Капитан аккуратно закрыл бар и направился к входной двери.

Первым, что сказал обнаружившийся на пороге вместо ожидаемого Гримма смутно знакомый волк, было затравленное:

— Простите, я не знал!

Ренард моргнул. Волк, кажется, раньше проходил свидетелем по какому-то делу. Ведьмы из свиты капитана, вроде бы, даже упоминали, что Гримм сотрудничал с каким-то представителем данного вида. Вывод напрашивался сам — и Ренард крайне удачно вспомнил фамилию волка как раз тогда, когда тот уже попытался быстренько расшаркаться и уйти.

— Монро, — констатировал Ренард.

Волк заметно осел, как будто у него подогнулись ноги.

— Я правда не знал, — отозвался он, явно борясь с инстинктивным желанием принять позу повиновения. — Честно.

— Стоять, — пресёк попытку Монро попятиться Ренард. Волк поник и спал с лица, так что капитан счёл нужным уточнить: — Думаю, нам с тобой стоит поговорить о Гримме.

Волк явно сомневался в том, что говорить действительно стоило. Но за порог зашёл — с таким лицом, что ясно было видно: он смирился с тем, что дальше будет только хуже. 

— Ты ему помогаешь, — констатировал Ренард, проходя в гостиную и кивая волку на одно из кресел. — Присядь, меня беспокоит не это.

Монро, за неимением эпитета лучше, _присел._ При этом он выбрал единственное кресло во всей квартире капитана, которое Ренард считал чудачеством, но не выкидывал из вежливости к Адалинд. Ведьма когда-то давно, кажется, по случаю переезда в Портленд, подарила ему этот новаторский для того времени предмет меблировки. Лично Ренарду кресло напоминало, в лучшем случае, мешок с кропотливо расчленённым трупом. «Мешок» был парадоксально удобен, невзирая на внешний вид, но Монро даже в него умудрился сесть по стойке «смирно».

— Посмотри, как интересно выходит, — мягко протянул Ренард, садясь в нормальное кресло напротив. — Со вторника Гримм ближе к полуночи без видимых причин заявляется ко мне на порог, каждый день, как заведённый, часы сверять можно. И тут вдруг вместо него приходишь ты, с довольно интересным заявлением… Мне стоит задавать вопросы, или расскажешь всё сам?

— Я не знал, клянусь, — попытался завести прежнюю серенаду волк. Осёкся под взглядом капитана. Недоумённо моргнул. И, видимо, что-то сопоставив, уточнил: — То есть, вы тоже были не в курсе?

— Я, наверное, смогу жить с грузом вины за оторванную голову одного волка, если он продолжит в том же духе, — доверительно сообщил Ренард, раздражённо пробарабанив пальцами по подлокотнику. — Рассказывай. По порядку.

— Извинитевашвысочество, — скороговоркой выдал Монро, отшатываясь вместе с «мешком». — Гримм под влиянием амулета Клитии. Я честно, я _правда_ не знал, что в фокусе амулета оказались вы…

Клития, подумал Ренард. Нимфа, влюблённая в бога солнца без всякой взаимности и видимого смысла. Впала в безумие, отказывалась от воды и пищи и не могла оторвать взора от возлюбленного. Кончила тем, что приросла к земле и превратилась в гелиотроп, чтобы не спускать взгляда…  
О.

Ренард молча встал, открыл бар и достал бутылку виски. Судя по тому, что он помнил про амулет Клитии, ему сейчас не помешало бы выпить чего-нибудь покрепче.

— Начиная с фокуса амулета — поподробнее, пожалуйста, — велел капитан, после недолгого колебания доставая из бара два стакана.

На взгляд Ренарда, «напиться и забыться» в текущей ситуации было бы выходом сомнительной эффективности, так что теоретические выкладки потрошителя по фамилии Монро капитан слушал, терпеливо потягивая виски и не пытаясь долить до краёв. Хотя, видит Бог, порывы это сделать были — например, когда волк среди прочего обмолвился о том, что тётя Мари оставила Нику чуть ли не вагон амуниции с пиротехникой. Или когда Монро увлёкся и в лицах изобразил выдержку из прочитанного накануне трактата на тему амулета. Или когда Монро осознал, что и кому только что показал, и попытался притвориться мёртвым. В ответ на последнее Ренард нашёл в себе силы спокойно проинформировать визитёра, что последний всё-таки технически волк, а не опоссум, и может не придуриваться.

В принципе, кое-какие теоретические моменты Ренард знал и до ликбеза в исполнении прикидывающегося опоссумом потрошителя. Амулеты Клитии, удачно подаренные королями придворным дамам, притягивали означенных дам к дарителям, как хороший электромагнит — железную стружку. Амулеты дарили полководцы — шпионкам, принцы — строптивым кронгерцогиням из соседних государств, особы высокого положения — агентам спецслужб, которых хотели взять в оборот. В глазах того, кому был отдан амулет, даритель практически обожествлялся, и несчастный одаренный начинал неконтролируемо вожделеть близости с объектом фокуса амулета. В какой-то момент Монро развил мысль, что технически Генриху VIII такой амулет не был нужен хотя бы ввиду собственного положения, однако, исходя из количества жён, артефакт явно имел место присутствовать в королевском арсенале.

Когда Монро тоном увлекающегося исследователя сообщил, что действие амулета, — если, разумеется, последний не находится в постоянном контакте с тем, кому его подарили, — рассеивается вполне обыкновенным актом коитуса, Ренард на секунду ощутил желание допить свой виски залпом и отхлебнуть из горла. И разбить бутылку.  
Об голову.  
Гримма.  
Так, не со зла, исключительно разрядки ради.

— Я ничего ему не дарил, — проанализировав теоретические моменты, заключил Ренард.

— Совсем ничего? — расстроился Монро. Видимо, обдумал слова он уже после того, как произнёс их вслух, что выразилось в попытке вжаться в кресло-мешок.

Ренард попытался припомнить, что дарил подчинённому. На ум шли только набор какой-то стеклянной полезности на кухню (в честь повышения — технически, это был подарок не столько Нику, сколько Джульетте) и коллекционная бутылка «Вдовы Клико» (на день рождения; Гримм был в шоке, сам Ренард был в шоке, погреб семейства Ренарда был в шоке — зато у Буркхардта вылетели из разума все вопросы типа: «Почему мы замяли то дело с оторванной головой?»). Ничего из этого амулетом быть не могло.

— Есть идеи по поводу внешнего облика амулета? — подумав, уточнил капитан.

— Ну, не особо, — протянул Монро, рассеянно почесав подбородок. — Разве что… Они традиционно из гелиотропа. В смысле, не из цветка, а из минерала. Из него ещё вставки в перстни-печатки обычно делают, в Средневековье популярен был.

— «Кровавый камень», — сощурился Ренард.— Тёмно-зелёный, с красными пятнами.

— Да, он, — закивал волк.

Капитан вздохнул и залпом допил виски.  
Потому что вспомнил.

Во вторник они разбирались с налётом на сувенирную лавку — дурацкий, бессмысленный поступок парочки слетевших с катушек подростков. Налёт закончился плачевно для нападавших: на взгляд капитана, только самоубийца напал бы на заведение, в котором в тот момент покупал что-то достаточно нервный медведь. Дело оформили, как убийство из самозащиты, хозяин лавки чуть не отбросил хвост при виде Гримма, и в целом остаток дня прошёл без происшествий, если не считать вагон и маленькую дрезину бумажек, которые надо было как-то убедительно оформить и направить в суд.

Когда подуставший от бюрократической битвы документов со здравым смыслом Ренард вышел из кабинета, испросить у подчинённых отчёты, вид детективов не внушил ему надежд на то, что отчёты не придётся в итоге править. Хэнк смотрел в свой монитор так, будто учился читать заново. Гримм смотрел куда-то в ухо Хэнка, думая о чём-то своём. Ситуацию надо было исправлять — хотя бы путём вторжения в личное пространство.

— Что у нас с отчётом по сегодняшнему делу? — спросил капитан, садясь на стол перед явно спавшим с открытыми глазами Буркхардтом.

— Делаем, — отозвался детектив Гриффин, продолжая сосредоточенно пялиться в монитор. Очевидно, Хэнк структурировал свой отчёт силой мысли, с сарказмом подумал Ренард.

— Это радует, — заключил капитан. — Потому что бумаги должны быть у меня на столе через полчаса. Не стоит с этим… Ник.

— А? — очнулся Буркхардт, переводя ясные очи на начальство.

— Почему это не в вещдоках? — мягко спросил Ренард, поднимая со столешницы подвеску — узорчатое резное яблоко, зелёное с красными прожилками, вставленное в когти из царственно тусклого, выглядевшего слишком старым жёлтого металла. — Это явно с витрины лавки Абрахама Кипера.

— Это не вещдок, — стушевался Ник. — Это подарок. 

— А-а, — протянул Ренард, рассеянно вертя яблоко в пальцах. Тонкие узоры свивались во что-то, неуловимо напоминавшее слова, но так и не становившееся разборчивым. Магией, жнецами или проклятиями от подвески не пахло. — Мисс Сильвертон любит винтаж. Никогда бы не подумал.

Гримм пробубнил что-то в том ключе, что мистер Кипер сделал большую скидку. Хэнк хмыкнул, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.

— Ладно, — вздохнул капитан, протягивая подвеску Гримму. — Владей. Только не затягивай с отчётом.

Он не придал значения тому, что Ник как-то весь подобрался, когда их пальцы на секунду соприкоснулись в момент, когда Ренард отдавал Гримму подвеску. И, разумеется, он не связал этот факт с тем, что в тот же вечер Гримм явился к нему на порог.  
Зря, как выяснилось.

Абрахама Кипера стоит убить, заключил про себя Ренард, отставляя стакан. Для начала. За непрофессионализм и халатность — ну и так, душу отвести.

— Есть какие-то внешние… признаки действия амулета? — вслух уточнил он.

— Э-э-э, — застеснялся Монро.

Стук в дверь не мог раздаться в более подходящий момент, чем этот.

— Скажи мне, кстати, — удержав дёрнувшегося было ретироваться волка за рукав растянутого свитера, вкрадчиво спросил Ренард, — как ты нашёл этот адрес и зачем сегодня пришёл сюда?

— О-о-о, — застеснялся пуще прежнего потрошитель.

— Пантомима с опоссумом не прокатит, — заверил волка капитан, разглядев симптомы.

— Амулет указывает, где его точка фокуса, — нехотя отозвался Монро.

— Как маятник гадателя, — полувопросительно проговорил Ренард.

— Как маятник гадателя, — явно чувствуя облегчение от того, что ничего не надо объяснять, кивнул волк. — Ну и, я, это… когда увидел амулет у Ника, всё сопоставил… Ну и…

— Подумал, что можешь повлиять на точку фокуса? — постепенно начало доходить до Ренарда. Фраза: «Простите, я не знал!» в исполнении потрошителя становилась понятнее — на месте волка капитан, обнаружив в фокусе особу королевской крови, тоже бы напрягся. — Убить? Уговорить? Склонить к сотрудничеству в вопросе снятия заклятия?

— Напугать, — вяло признался Монро.

Ренард попытался объять это разумом. Технически, у Монро получилось. Пугающая перспектива как раз стучалась капитану в дверь.

— Может, его проще не впускать? — предположил Ренард.

— Может, его проще сразу убить? — хором с ним высказал свою версию волк.

Они задумчиво переглянулись, видимо, осознав в полной мере, что справедливости ради им стоило бы поменяться репликами. Стук в дверь на секунду прекратился — и возобновился уже настойчивее.

— Войдёт — разберёмся, — решился капитан, выпуская рукав волка и направляясь к шкафу, где висела кобура и лежали наручники.

— А-а-а…

— Что? — насторожился Ренард, заметив смущение волка.

Монро вздохнул, видимо, просчитал про себя шансы быть убитым на месте, быть предварительно четвертованным и, наконец, хотя бы надышаться перед смертью — и, что-то для себя решив, сообщил, заговорщически подвигав бровями:

— У меня бельевая верёвка с собой есть.

— Бельевая верёвка, — без выражения повторил Ренард.

— Ну да, — воодушевился Монро, жестом фокусника доставая моток из кармана.

— _Бельевая верёвка._

— Я прорабатывал разные способы воздействия на точку фокуса амулета, — обиженным тоном никем не понятого сельского учителя физики заметил волк.

— _БЕЛЬЕВАЯ ВЕРЁВКА_. 

— Я же не знал, что это вы! Вас я бы даже не думал…

— И не думай, — найдя в себе силы избавиться от образа волка, аккуратно («Вот тут не давит, Ваше Высочество? А не могли бы вы завести запястья чуть дальше за спину?») связывающего собственного сюзерена бельевой верёвкой, заключил Ренард. — Не думать сейчас в наших общих интересах.

— Маловероятно, — ответил собственным мыслям капитан, созерцая Гримма.

Детектив Буркхардт был аккуратно связан бельевой верёвкой — в Монро явно пропал мастер бондажа, — заткнут кляпом и уложен в максимально щадящую позицию в тщательно взбитое волком мешкокресло. Сам волк в данную секунду, вероятно, рассудив, что, раз его не убили до сих пор, можно немного расслабиться, читал корешки книг на одной из полок в соседней комнате. Периодически с его стороны слышалось бормотание истинного ценителя. Ренарда бормочущий потрошитель, на счастье последнего, не раздражал: в данную секунду его всецело занимала совершенно конкретная проблема, затмевавшая решительно всё остальное.

Связанный Гримм смотрел поверх кляпа глупыми, влюблёнными глазами. Капитан успел отобрать у волка амулет, изучить его на предмет излучаемого магического фона, использовать на пробу в качестве маятника (чёртова безделушка упрямо тянулась к Ренарду) и даже окропить святой водой. На влюблённый взгляд детектива это никак не повлияло.

В последние пять минут Ренард пытался хотя бы мысленно рассмотреть процесс рассеивания действия амулета. С воображением у Его Высочества, увы, всё было в порядке. Не в порядке было с мотивацией — причём настолько сильно, что предложение убить Гримма на месте уже не казалось таким уж стратегически невыгодным ходом. Аутотренинг в духе: «Перешагни через себя, соберись, это всего лишь секс с подчинённым, который всего-навсего Гримм, да ещё и — мелочь какая, — мужчина, что ты, в самом деле, ты же был в ситуациях и пострашнее» работал отнюдь не в сторону воодушевления. После того, как Монро успел предложить Его Высочеству пожевать какой-то корешок «для пользы дела», у капитана, очевидно, сделалось такое лицо, что волк заткнулся, восемь раз попросил прощения и теперь избегал попадаться на глаза.

— Маловероятно, — повторил Ренард, с содроганием отгоняя от себя очередной воображаемый слайд на тему. — Монро. Подойди.

Волк, на секунду замерев, судя по звуку, поставил какую-то книгу туда, откуда взял, и просеменил в гостиную.

— Ты читал материалы по заклятию, — глядя на связанного Ника, но обращаясь к Монро, проговорил капитан. — Изучал. И не успел ответить на мой последний вопрос по теме. Есть ли внешние признаки? Катализаторы процесса? Точки воздействия?

— Есть, — помявшись, признал волк.

— Мне из тебя всё клещами тянуть? — лениво уточнил Ренард. Тон подразумевал, что он может попробовать это и в буквальном смысле.

— На теле, э-э, реципиента должна быть… метка. Вроде ожога. — Монро нервно почесал за ухом. — Я так понял, что она как-то влияет на сам процесс, а не просто, ну… индикатор.

— «На теле реципиента»? — с некоторой гадливостью уточнил капитан.

Пред его мысленным взором, охотно сменяя предыдущие фантазии в жанре «эротический хоррор», пронеслась картина того, как он будет со счастливым хохотом отрубать Гримму конечность, на которой обнаружится метка. С репликой: «Ник, ты потом скажешь нам всем спасибо!» Ну да, конечно.

— В любой точке кожного покрова, — добил Монро.

— Я не буду его раздевать, — мгновенно среагировал капитан.

— Я не хочу казаться очевидным, но, если его развязать, он сам разденется, — подумав, отметил волк. — И, раз уж я всё равно не жилец… Ваше Высочество, откуда у вас такие шикарные экземпляры в библиотеке?

— От бабушки достались, — мрачно отшутился Ренард. И осёкся, замерев.

— Круто, — не замечая застывшего взгляда капитана, продолжал мысль «не жилец». — У вас там такое издание Unaussprechlichen Kulten*, что всем аркхэмским теоретикам только и остаётся, что волосы на себе от зависти…

— Потрошитель. — Тон капитана был таким мягким и спокойным, что волк заткнулся на полуслове. — У меня к тебе практическое задание, от качества выполнения которого зависит твоя жизнеспособность в ближайшее время.

— Слушаю, — притихнув, кивнул Монро.

— Полкой выше «…культов», во втором ряду книг, крайняя слева — большой том с надписью «Ars Magica». Восьмой раздел, четвёртая подкатегория, рецепт, если не ошибаюсь, пятый по счёту с начала параграфа. — Ренард поднял взгляд на таращившегося на него волка и прибавил: — Если ты сейчас пошутишь, что хорошая память мне тоже от бабушки досталась, я не оскорблюсь. Но если ты хотя бы уголок страницы помнёшь, я тебя сразу убью.

— Понял.

— Умница. Перепиши рецепт и быстро, понял — БЫСТРО езжай в лесопарк. На наше счастье всё это там в этот сезон есть, а ты, надеюсь, не полный кретин. Вынюхаешь, выкопаешь, нарвёшь — и бегом сюда.

— А заче…

— Стирает память, — буркнул Ренард, поняв суть вопроса по выражению лица Монро. — Об определённом временном отрезке, зависимо от расчёта дозировки. И, кстати, если попытаешься сбежать, лучше сразу повесься на каком-нибудь суку. Сэкономишь свои нервы и моё время.

— А как же…

Ренард вместо ответа встал с кресла и просто посмотрел на потрошителя. Не то, чтобы сверху вниз — они были почти одинакового роста. И не то, чтобы угрожающе. Просто посмотрел.

— Понял, — оценил Монро и метнулся к книжным полкам.

А Его Высочество, пока никто этого не видел, сокрушённо вздохнул и устало потёр переносицу.

Когда волк, аккуратно переписав рецепт и педантично уточнив некоторые наименования относительно нормального человеческого языка (книжная латынь Монро давалась, но как-то нехотя), покинул обитель Ренарда, капитану стало ещё тоскливее, чем было.

Гримм был ему нужен в стратегических целях. Детектив Буркхардт был ему чисто по-человечески симпатичен. В комплекте Гримм по имени Ник был для него крайне ценным экземпляром, штучной вещицей, которую стоило оберегать. В понятие «оберегать» с большим трудом вписывалось «заняться сексом ради снятия мощного заклятия», потому как последнее неизбежно включало в себя… последствия. Для Ренарда не было проблемой накормить стиравшим память зельем потрошителя — в конце концов, он хорошо влиял на Ника хотя бы в качестве проводника между молодым Гриммом и миром подобных волку существ, глупо было бы терять такой стабилизирующий фактор. Для Ренарда, в сущности, не было бы проблемой стереть память и самому Нику — угрызения совести он бы испытал разве что на глубоком подсознательном уровне. Но вот влияния на собственное сознание капитан не любил в крайней степени, и сам бы зелье бы точно не выпил.

То есть, если снимать заклятие всё-таки придётся именно так, как это указано в литературных источниках, Ренард должен будет всё запомнить. И вспоминать каждый раз, когда рядом появится Гримм. А это, если быть с собой честным, будет каждый Божий день.

Разумеется, Его Высочество был достаточно хладнокровен, чтобы казаться выше всего этого. Но вот только это почему-то в данный момент совсем не помогало.

Ренард осторожно потянул за кончик верёвки, ослабляя один из узлов, высвобождая одну из рук Гримма. Пока волк рыскал по лесу, можно было попробовать поискать метку — хотя бы на очевидно доступных местах. После достаточно долгого наблюдения за связанным Гриммом капитану почти удалось выпестовать в себе внутреннюю установку: относиться к нежно таращившемуся Нику как к чему-то бессловесному и недееспособному, вроде мебели. Откровенно говоря, это на данный момент было единственным, что действительно хоть немного облегчало задачу.

Не было ничего зазорного в том, чтобы развязывать мебель. Не было никакого подтекста в том, чтобы закатывать мебели рукав рубашки. Не было решительно ничего чувственного в том, чтобы брать мебель за подбородок, чуть поворачивая голову, чтобы рассмотреть, не показалось ли…

Его Высочество успел развязать только два узла, когда заметил её. Она была у Гримма на шее, ближе к уху, еле заметная, словно прогоревшая — Ренарду на секунду даже почудился запах сгорающей кожи. Она была похожа на вязь древнегерманских рун — печать, метка, клеймо, сплетавшееся узлами узора в силуэт ветви яблоневого дерева. Ему на секунду показалось, что узор светился, будто проступая ярче изнутри.

Он рефлекторно провёл по метке кончиками пальцев.  
_Рефлекторно._  
Он правда этого не хотел.

Он не сразу заметил, что что-то изменилось. Какая-то часть его разума ослабила контроль над моторикой, так что первая попытка опомниться пришлась на момент, когда он стоял на одном колене рядом с креслом Гримма и уверенно и быстро распутывал последние узлы на верёвке. Так, как будто так и было нужно — и как будто обнимавший его за плечи Ник был в порядке вещей.

 _Превосходно_ , желчно успел подумать Ренард прежде, чем сознание снова отключилось на несколько секунд.

Второе его прозрение случилось в момент, который капитан даже технически мог себе представить при должном усилии. Потому что при их разнице в габаритах он действительно мог поднять Буркхардта. Другое дело, что привычная ему реальность не включала в себя такой прецедент. Особенно в контексте того, что в конкретную секунду Ренард помогал Нику сесть на себя верхом. _В нормальном кресле так бы не получилось_ , отстранённо оценил капитан, как-то без особых эмоций разглядывая светившуюся нездоровым кровавым светом метку на шее Ника. В нормальном кресле Гримм упёрся бы коленями в подлокотники. И уж точно не смог бы уложить начальство практически горизонтально. Мысль о том, что Адалинд стоило бы сказать спасибо за неожиданно пригодившуюся мебель, посетила его на стадии очередной вспышки ясности сознания — в момент, когда упоённо целовавший его куда-то в район ключицы Гримм расстёгивал четвёртую пуговицу на его рубашке. Ренард честно не помнил, как они к тому моменту избавились от галстука. Опыт подсказывал ему, что это было скорее к лучшему.

Обрывки способности ясно мыслить действовали на него как-то странно — словно переключился какой-то тумблер, отвечавший за абсолютное хладнокровие. Тело без проблем и особой спешки действовало совершенно автономно от спокойно созерцавшего этот вертеп разума. _Может быть, из снятия заклятия действительно удастся получить удовольствие и выгоду_ , не без сарказма подумал Ренард, пока его руки приподнимали Гримма за бёдра, чтобы было удобнее расстёгивать ремень на его брюках…

Негромкий, но ясный хруст отозвался в нём слепящей болью на какую-то долю секунды. Первая мысль Ренарда была дикой и животно-рефлекторной — о переломе позвоночника. Ему потребовалось моргнуть несколько раз, чтобы убедиться в том, что боль ушла так же быстро, как появилась.

Ему потребовалось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что затуманенное действием амулета сознание никуда не спешило уходить. И что плотно сидевший на нём верхом Гримм уже не пытался его поцеловать, а смотрел какими-то совершенно дикими глазами. И, кажется, предпринимал жалкие попытки застегнуть на капитане рубашку, чему основательно мешала пара вырванных «с мясом» пуговиц.

То, что у Гримма на шее не было никаких потусторонних отметин, до него тоже дошло не сразу.

Неизвестно, о чём думал пришедший в себя в таком положении Буркхардт. Однако Ренард с мрачным удовлетворением отметил, что быстро встать с колен уютно утопленного в недра мешкообразного кресла начальства Гримму было куда сложнее, чем решить, что это удачная идея. Ренарду было проще встать вместе с подчинённым, чем предоставить последнему свободу действия. Единственно действенный в такой позиции манёвр, — вертикальный взлёт в воздух, — Ник выполнить не мог при всём желании.

Секунд десять прошло в растерянном молчании и борьбе с не желавшей застёгиваться рубашкой. А потом, словно повинуясь закону жанра, из во всех смыслах неудобного положения ситуацию вывело третье действующее лицо.

— Вижу, я вовремя, — с интонацией бодрого висельника констатировал Монро из-за охапки разномастных трав.

На памяти Ренарда, это был первый раз, когда он был искренне рад тому, что некто достаточно безалаберный не закрыл за собой дверь на ключ, когда уходил в лес за ингредиентами. Ник среагировал на такое вторжение мгновенно и в меру по-идиотски — то есть, попытался рухнуть с кресла вбок. Если не считать того, что Гримм хрястнулся об пол с таким звуком, будто переломал себе сорок процентов костей во всём теле, манёвр удался. Ориентировался в ситуации он, впрочем, очень быстро — скорость, с которой Ник подскочил и рванул к двери, была однозначно выше средней спринтерской.

— Не дай ему уйти! — рявкнул Ренард.

Монро без лишних реплик швырнул свою травянистую охапку в Ника и следом милосердно ткнул приятеля в зубы. Ренард наблюдал за процессом, не вмешиваясь и осторожно выпрямляя качественно отсиженные Гриммом ноги. Монро не перекидывался в свою истинную ипостась, так что его зуботычины не могли серьёзно навредить детективу. Плюс ко всему, Монро, не смотря на весь его дебильный юмор в стиле: «Может, сразу убить?..» и тому подобного, явно как-то на свой лад уважал Ника. То, что волк никогда не укусит и даже не ударит Гримма в полную силу, было так видно хотя бы в том, как аккуратно Монро пытался скрутить приятеля, что Ренард в какой-то момент спокойно подобрал с пола натасканные потрошителем ценные веники и вышел из комнаты.

Когда он поднимался с кресла, под ногой что-то едва слышно хрустнуло. Растоптанный в пыль и каменную крошку амулет нимфы-гелиотропа тускло посверкивал с пола, словно насмехаясь. Злость Ренарда на самого себя за идиотизм и неспособность предвидеть такой элементарный выход из ситуации быстро сменилась злостью к начитанному, но не упомянувшему всего, что знал, Монро — а потом улетучилась, трансформируясь в компенсировавшее всё облегчение. Пикантная ситуация с пребывавшем в шоке Гриммом и вооружённым благими намерениями волком могла разрешиться без его непосредственного участия…

А вот зелье за него никто делать не собирался. Ведьм к этому он привлекать не планировал из простейшего расчёта: чем меньше живых душ знало о сегодняшнем, тем меньше было в обозримом будущем показательных казней.  
Мысль о казнях его несколько приободрила.

Хотелось верить, что ковылял вон из комнаты на затёкших ногах он с подобавшей ему царственностью.

— А что мы ему скажем? — искренне полюбопытствовал Монро.

Волк покинул несчастное кресло, приобретшее в глазах капитана некоторые непрошеные ассоциации, и в минувшие несколько минут без особого успеха пытался возместить ущерб собственному свитеру. В ходе неравной схватки с невменяемым Гриммом Монро умудрился зацепиться петлёй за что-то острое, и теперь нижний край свитера был напрочь распущен и, учитывая возраст шерсти, из которой был связан, не подлежал восстановлению. На взгляд Ренарда, такие свитера стоило бы предавать троекратной анафеме ещё на стадии производства, но капитану было лень озвучивать эту мысль.

Его Высочество устали.

Ему оставалось меньше трёх часов на сон и выдумывание достойной версии событий для Буркхардта. Гримм в данный момент сопел на диване в вызвавшей восторг волка гостевой комнате («У вас что, серьёзно есть гостевая комната — в квартире?! Ну вы даёте, ещё бы чулан пристро… что, чулан тоже есть? Правда есть?! Небось, тоже от бабушки достался?..»). Они как-то умудрились, частично уговорами, частично грубой силой, влить в Ника стиравший воспоминания отвар, так что сон Гримма был сладок и спокоен. Картину немного портили только ссадины от верёвки, наливавшийся на скуле синяк и явный засос на шее — Ренард был рад, что не запомнил подробностей возникновения последней детали. Учитывая фантастичность реальной картины событий, капитан был склонен к тому, чтобы последовать бесценному совету Скарлетт О’Хара: лечь спать и подумать об этом завтра. В крайнем случае, всегда можно было, не афишируя подробностей, обратиться к верной Адалинд. Ведьма мастерски и без запинок сходу отвечала на запросы вроде: «Расскажи мне, что я делал вчера вечером в восьми до девяти, чтобы в рассказе не упоминалось человеческое мясо и клуб «Везувий»», например…

— Я придумаю, — запоздало осознав, что волк всё ещё ждал ответа, отозвался Ренард.

Они сидели за столом на кухне Его Высочества. Перед каждым из них дымилось по чашке с отваром. Если бы не контекст, могло бы показаться, что два приятеля просто допоздна засиделись за разговором.

— От засосов хорошо бадяга помогает, — доверительно сообщил волк, принюхиваясь к вареву в собственной чашке.

Ренард прикусил язык, не позволяя быть озвученными сразу трём фразам. Какая из них была неудачнее («На себе проверял?», «Я тебе сейчас голову оторву, ладно?» или «Да знаю я, что помогает от засосов!»), он затруднялся сказать. Волк после вливания зелья в Гримма был неестественно бодр и даже чуть нагловат — примерно так же, как бывают горазды на резкие высказывания и непрошенный юмор люди, которые считают, что хуже ситуация стать уже не может.

— Пей, — устало велел капитан. — Ляжешь на диване. Утром будешь помнить только то, что Гримму грозила опасность, и что ты её помог нейтрализовать.

— А второй гостевой комнаты у вас не завалялось? — подув на напиток, невинно поинтересовался волк.

Его Высочество одарил потрошителя взглядом, от которого тот закашлялся, ещё даже ничего не отпив.

— Чулан завалялся, — холодно напомнил Ренард. — Там твой труп явно искать не будут. Пей.

— Jawohl, mein Führer**, — пробормотал Монро, иронично шевельнув ухом и делая первый глоток.

— Вот так бы сразу, — оценил капитан, размешивая сахар в своём напитке.

У него в чашке был обыкновенный чай с травами. Он отдал должное тому, что Монро в первые же три секунды поменял их чашки местами. Разумеется, он не собирался рассказывать волку о том, что заметил манёвр. Он даже не стал ничего предпринимать в ответ.

Обыкновенный чай был в обеих чашках.

Ренард едва заметно улыбнулся, делая первый глоток.  
Ему было приятно предвкушать, сколькими удачными способами теперь можно будет использовать эту ситуацию.

____________  
*Неблагопроизносимые культы  
**Да, мой фюрер.


End file.
